


Method Actor

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNColdestHits [5]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Acting, Challenge Response, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Roleplay, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lines between Castiel/Misha and Kevin/Osric are blurred when Cas is caught in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method Actor

There were a lot of things Cas had never tried. He knew about them, but experiencing something was different than knowing about it. And Cas had always been one of the more curious angels in the garrison.

Propped against the head of his bed, legs spread wide, he tried pushing it in, but the position was awkward and he hissed, pulling the long vegetable away from his hole.

He sighed, frowning at it. The people in the videos always looked like they were having a lot of fun doing it, so he probably just wasn't doing it right. Maybe they could only be in that position once they'd masturbated with the vegetable for a while first.

Cas got on his hands and knees, but it just didn't feel right. Twisting was odd and he couldn't get the angle he wanted. He got off the bed, wincing when the lube made his cheeks slide together.

He let out a noise of excitement when he remembered one of the actors leaning against a desk, so he walked over to his desk and stood the vegetable near the edge, holding it with one hand while he turned around and wiggled back trying to get it in his hole.

"Damn it," Cas growled. It just wasn't working. He didn't want to strain himself just to masturbate with a zucchini.

Cas put his right hand down on the desk and twisted the lower half of his body, using his left hand to reach around and push the vegetable against his hole.

"Ouch!" Cas yelped when the end of the zucchini brushed over his sensitive hole. He sighed when he realized he'd forgotten to shave off the hard piece.

"Hey, Misha, we're gonna-oh shit," Osric said, eyes wide.

Misha froze, cheeks flushing. "Uhm, hi."

"I'm just gonna...," Osric said, backing away. "Sorry, I just. I'm sorry."

"Wait!" Misha said, holding his hand out. "I was just trying to get in his headspace. Acting trick."

Osric nodded. "Okay, well, have fun," he said, letting out a nervous chuckle.

Misha noticed how Osric kept glancing at the vegetable in Misha's hand, and his eyes strayed to Misha's crotch a time or two. "You wanna help?" Misha asked.

Osric blinked at him. "Huh?"

"Well, you know," he said, shrugging. "Kevin might walk in on Cas, and it would be good for you to know what he might do in that situation. Get into his headspace."

Osric scrunched up his nose. "Does it really work?" he asked. "I mean, the whole getting in the headspace thing?"

"Yeah, totally," Misha said, smiling. "You should see what Jared and Jensen do to get in Sam and Dean's headspace."

"Well, I guess so," Osric said, shrugging.

Cas straightened. "I apologize. I should have locked my door."

Kevin held out his hands. "No, it's okay. It's perfectly natural to experiment. Sorry if I embarrassed you."

"I feel no embarrassment," Cas said, shaking his head. "I was merely apologizing for your discomfort."

"So...," Kevin said, inching his way into the room, "do you like it?"

"Like what?" Cas asked, tiling his head and frowning.

Kevin pointed at the zucchini in Cas' hand. "Does that feel good inside you? I've always wondered what it would be like."

Cas held the vegetable up, the tip glistening with lube. "I don't know. I haven't managed to get it inside yet."

"Oh," Osric drawled. "Well, it sounds like you could use some help."

Cas nodded. "Yes, I'm not sure what position I need to be in."

Osric reached out and took the zucchini from Cas. "First of all, you should probably be hard for this. Have an erection. It'll make it easier to take."

"I thought you'd never done this before," Cas said.

"Not with a zucchini, but I've had...," he said, then he winced. He took a cleansing breath, then blurted, "I've been fucked before. So, a penis. I've had a penis inside me, and it's easier to take when you've had some stimulation to your... Oh, just c'mere."

Kevin took Cas by the hand and led him to the bed. He helped Cas get onto his hands and knees, then stroked a hand down his back.

"Play with your penis while I play with your hole," Kevin said. "You know how to play with your penis, right?"

"Yes, I've masturbated many times," Cas said.

"Good," Kevin said, "just do that."

Cas started stroking himself with his right hand, holding himself up with his left, legs spread, hole on display for Kevin. Kevin pushed two fingers inside, groaning at the warmth, the wetness.

"You won't hurt me," Cas said. "My grace will keep me from being injured."

"Oh, okay," Kevin said, nodding as he pulled out, then pushed three fingers in.

"I like that," Cas said.

Kevin was about to say something to Cas when Cas clenched around him, and then Kevin couldn't remember much of anything besides the fact that he was fingerfucking an angel.

"I'm ready," Cas said. "You can use the vegetable whenever you like."

"Uhm, okay," Kevin said, having forgotten all about the zucchini. He blushed as he held the vegetable up to Cas' hole.

He pushed it in, his fingers so slick around the zucchini that he lost his grip and pushed on the end of it. Cas gasped as suddenly he was filled with the vegetable.

"Fuck," Cas hissed.

"Sorry, Cas," Kevin said, surprised the angel had used vulgar language. He'd never heard Cas swear before.

"I-it's okay, Os-Kevin," Cas said, voice shaky and so unlike the angel that Kevin was turned on even more.

"Relax," Kevin said as he pulled the vegetable back, then pushed it in again. "Keep playing with your penis."

"Fu-yes, okay," Cas said, spreading his legs more.

"Feel good yet?" Kevin asked, unable to stop looking at Cas' hole stretched tight around the width of the zucchini.

"Yes," Cas said, then grunted. "Fucking shit."

Kevin palmed his own erection while still fucking Cas with the zucchini. It was so hot to hear the angel swear, his voice wrecked from arousal.

"Oh, oh, oh," Cas whimpered, his hips jerking forward and back.

Kevin didn't know how he knew, but he just knew that Cas was close to coming, so he shoved his hand down his jeans and wrapped his hand around his own cock, crying out as he came in his pants with just the smallest amount of stimulation.

He didn't forget about Cas. He fucked him hard with the zucchini, nearly shoving the angel forward onto his chest and face with the force of it.

"K-Kevin! Oh! Oh! Kevin!" Cas screamed, then his body was bucking and he really did fall forward, legs straining as he humped the bed through his orgasm.

When Cas finally calmed down, his breathing still heavier than normal, Kevin let out a chuckle.

"So was that experiment a success?" Kevin asked.

"Tha' w's fuckin' amazin'," Cas said.

Kevin flopped down onto the bed beside Cas. "You sound really hot like that."

But then Kevin saw the look on Cas' face and realized it was Misha, not Cas. He'd forgotten, had been so lost in the moment that he'd forgotten Misha and Osric for a while.

Misha smiled at him. "I'd say that was a very successful acting exercise. You passed with flying colors, man."

Osric felt his cheeks flush. "Uhm, thanks, Misha."

"No, thank _you_ ," Misha said. "Haven't come that hard in a while."

"I came in Kevin's pants," Osric said.

"Fuck, that's so fuckin' hot," Misha said, reaching out and palming Osric's crotch, his cock still mostly hard, a wet splotch in the fabric.

"Is it my turn next?" Osric asked, holding up the vegetable.

"Hell yeah!" Misha said, grabbing the zucchini and getting to his knees before working Osric's pants open.

Osric laughed, not even sure he could come again any time soon. He laughed as Misha spread his cheeks, but then he stopped laughing when Misha ate him out, making Osric come in record time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, you probably guessed it, but this is my entry for the March edition of [SPNColdestHits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/). This month's theme was "somebody gets fucked with a vegetable."


End file.
